dissolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Build 0.1.2.1
We're back, baby! Due to the early state of the game and the community reaction, we moved Dissolution to a closed alpha at the start of this year. Now we're comfortable that the project has matured to the point where there is enough content for the community to enjoy, we're moving back to a public alpha. The game is still early in development, and the end goal of an awesome MMO is still far away, so do keep in mind there will be lots of bugs, crashes, placeholder content, and the usual early access fun. We're a small team of five people, and only 3 of them are core development staff, so we can only do so much. That being said, I think most people will be pleased with the progress. Without further ado, here is the change log for the latest build. We hope to see you online! * Added in radial menus that allow you to select your equipment (hold 3), select grenades (hold h), and also for verbal commands (hold q). * Added a leaderboard in the Armory screen. * Added Turrets to zombie mode, you can pay $200 to activate them for a round. * Added a game end screen that displays your end of match stats (Still a very big WIP for visuals). * Heavily reduce the AI human rotation times, they shouldn't be able to aim as fast anymore. * Tried to fix the ammo box sometimes not working bug. * Reduced the spread of the P1 pistol by ~30% * Fixed the empty ammo box screen to be colored correctly. * Added an appear sound effect for when the ammo resupply screen appears. * Added the DFT tracker and description to the Armory screen. * Added in EMP Grenades, which only deal damage to AI drones and zombies, but will knock out your shields. * Put in a fix to update your credentials once you leave a game, so players can instantly see their earnings without having to exit the game and restar * * Tweaked the bots to reload more frequently, and to use more verbal commands/requests * * Added the ability to use the escape key to go back in the main menus. * Fixed the Surge reload sound so its now affected by Master volume. * Rebalanced the shield energy of suits to have around 55% to 60% less energy than before. * Fixed a bug with the friendly fire dev tag chat message. * Added vertical weapon lag as well. * Added more SFX into the armory screen for selecting items. * Fixed a bug that caused your first person arms to disappear if you dropped equipped armor. * Gave human bots the ability to rifle whip enemy players. * Fixed a bug that let you still use shields after you unequipped a set of armor with energy shields. * Added the dynamic HUD feature in, so the ammo and health displays should tuck away when unused if this is enabled. * Solved the issue where landmine indicator lights would have the incorrect color. * Added a highlight into the armory screen to inform the player which item they have equipped. * Changed the behavior of the armory item highlight so it removes the preview on un-hover of the item. * Fixed a bug where if you signed out and back in with a different account, the money balance might not update. * Added in a hot-fix to save the fire mode selected when a weapon is dropped or switched. * Empty ammo magazines now no longer have bullets in them, and energy based ones lose their glow when empty. * Added 3D models into the armory screen for displaying items on the player's body for grenades and equipment. * Fixed an issue with friendly fire notices displaying the player who was attacked, not the aggressor. * Fixed the loading screen when you sign in so it actually stays around until the sign in process is finished. * Fixed an issue that prevented you from opening the main menu in spectator mode. * There is now a splash effect when players walk through water. Source Released: 02.23.2019